deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Percy Jackson vs Atreus
Percy Jackson vs Atreus is a what-if death battle Interlude Wiz: Children of gods clash in battle Boomstick: Percy Jackson, The Badass Son of Poseidon. Wiz: And Atreus, the son of the God killer Kratos. '' '''Boomstick: This fight will shake the cosmos!' Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win a death battle! Percy Jackson Wiz: Sally Jackson was a special woman. Not only because she could see through the Mist, a magical veil hiding the divine world from mortals, she caught the eye of Poseidon, the god of the Sea, Earthshaker, and father of horses. '' ''Boomstick: After a summer of bliss, our badass hero was born. But enough of that shit lets get to his weapons, powers, and accomplishments. Wiz: Ok, lets do his weapons first. To start with he has his trusty pen-sword that always reappears, Anaklusmos, or in English, Riptide. this weapon has helped him a lot through the years and oddly enough, it's the only sword that feels right in his hand. The blade has a long and tragic history, once being the weapon of Zoe Nightshade, the fallen Lt. of Artemis all the way to Hercules himself. Boomstick: I wish I had that enchantment on my keys. Anyway this badass sword is accompanied by a shield/ watch that his cyclops of a brother made for him. Wiz: Ok let's move on to his powers. Percy can breathe underwater, manipulate water, manipulate poison, create hurricanes when his fighting style gets to a certain point but I'll adress that more later. As a demigod, he is far better thn the average human in every field. Boomstick: He can deflect a bullet at point-blank range, cut through steel and wood like butter, he snapped off the horn of the minotaur after jumping striaght'' ''up seven feet, he even held the fucking sky! Man, this kid is badass. Wiz: It gets even better. He has a healing factor when he comes in contact with water and all of his abilities are momentarily enhanced while he is in water. He is also known as the best swordsman alive in three hundred years. Bokmstick: So thats how he creates those hurricanes. Lets not forget about everything he did over the years. He's been to the underworld and back, retrieved both Zeus' Master Bolt and Hades' Helm of Terror, defeated Ares, the god of war in single combat with little training, survived falling off the St. Louis Arch, sailed the Sea of Monsters, retrieved the golden fleece, defeated Polyphemus, rescued Artemis, goddess of the moon, and held the sky, he wandered the Labyrinth, defeated Antaeus the son of Gaea and Poseidon, and he blew up St. Mount Helens, survived a dip in the River Styx, he defeated the King of the Titans, KRONOS mind you, then he lost his memory and in one week he retrieved the lost Eagle standard of the Twelfth Legion, cracked the top of the Hubbard Glacier, defeated a being created to kill him in any way, and became Praetor. Then he fell into Tartarus the Greek hell after defeating Otis and Ephialtes and defeated countless more monsters, Titans, and Giants. Wiz: Wow Boomstick I'm surprised you knew all that! Boomstick: What? I only knew all that because it's badass Wiz: Despite all his victories there have been losses. He has been defeated by superior swordsmen and stronger beings such as Atlas and Luke Castellan. Boomstick: Regardless you don't want to piss off this badass Son of Poseidon. Atreus Wiz: Not much is known about Atreus other than he is the son of the god-killer Kratos. Boomstick: He's also pretty skilled with a bow, Wiz. Wiz: He also uses a dagger but isn't very skilled in close combat, as he relies mainly on his father to take out the bigger enemies and most other enemies. Pre-Fight Wiz: All right the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BAAAAAAAATTTTTTLLLLLEEEEEE!!!!!!!! Death Battle The camera pans around a forest and we see Kratos and Atreus's cabin. Then the camera goes to a portal that opens behind the cabin. Atreus goes to see what it is then we see Percy Jackson step out of the portal. "Who are you" "My name is Percy Jackson, and I am looking for a man named Kratos. Do you know him?" "He is my father. Why are you here?" "To arrest him for his crimes against Olympus." "I cannot allow that." Fight Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Mythology themed Death Battles Category:Books vs. Video Game Themed Death Battles Category:'Sword vs Bow' Themed Death Battle Category:Magic Duel Category:'Norse meets Greek' themed Death Battles Category:God vs Demigod Themed Death Battles